Maytansinoids are highly cytotoxic compounds which inhibit the formation of microtubule protein polymerization (Remillard, et al., Science 189, 1002-1005 (1975)). Maytansine was first isolated by Kupchan et al. (J. Am. Chem. Sci 94:1354-1356 (1972)) from the east African shrub Maytenus serrata. Maytansinoids including maytansinol and C-3 esters of maytansinol were also produced by certain microbes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,042). Various analogues of maytansinol with different cytotoxicity have also been prepared by synthetic chemistry (for review see Chem. Pharm. Bull. 52(1) 1-26 (2004)). Examples of mytansinoids include maytansine, mertansine (DM1), DM3 and DM4. Maytansine is a strong mitotic inhibitor and shows significant inhibitory activity against multiple tumors including Lewis lung carcinoma and B-16 melanocarcinoma solid murine tumor models. Maytansine was reported to inhibit the human acute lymphoblastic leukemia line C.E.M. at concentrations as low as 10−7 μg/mL (Wolpert-DeFillippes et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 1735-1738 (1975)). It also showed to be 100- to 1000-fold more cytotoxic than conventional chemotherapeutic agents like methotrexate, daunorubicin, and vincristine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,111).
Ansamitocins, the bacterial maytansinoids, show an activity spectrum and effective dosage range similar to maytansine. They inhibit P388 leukemia at daily doses as low as 0.8 μg/kg. Ansamitocin P3 (AP3) was also shown to be effective against multiple cancer cell lines (for review see Alkaloids, vol. 2, 149-204 (1984); Chem. Pharm. Bull. 52(1) 1-26 (2004)). The maytansinol C-3 esters with N-methyl-L-alanine derivatives are found to be much more cytotoxic than the corresponding esters of simple carboxylic acid and to be 100 times more cytotoxic than their epimers corresponding to N-methyl-D-alanine (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,230; 4,260,608; Kawai, et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 32: 3441-3451 (1984); Widdison, et al., J. Med. Chem. 49: 4392-4408 (2006)).
Maytansinoids were expected to have the capacity to treat many different cancers due to their highly toxic nature and the in vitro activities against multiple cancer cell lines. However, the toxicity also made this class of compounds not favorable in human clinical trials as the side effects were intolerable for many patients (Issel et al., Cancer Treat. Rev. 199-207 (1978)). Accordingly, targeted delivery of cytotoxic compounds to cancer cells by conjugating toxic drugs to monoclonal antibodies (ADC for antibody drug conjugate) is proposed in order to reduce the side effects. Certain conjugates of cytotoxic drugs such as maytansinoids, auristatins, anthracyclins, duocarmycins, etc. with antibodies are being evaluated in preclinical or clinical studies in the treatment of diseases.
Antibody drug conjugates (ADCs) are composed of three key elements: antibody, linker, and drug. The selection of a particular antibody and drug will have a great impact on the efficacy and safety depending on the particular disease. Linker stability and the method by which the drug is conjugated to the antibody plays a critical role in the success or failure of the ADC drug development.
The efficacy of an ADC depends in part on combination of a variety of parameters, involving not only the specificity of the antibody and the potency of drugs, but also the linker's stability or sensitivity to cleavage, the cell surface triggered the internalization, trafficking, and subsequent release of the active cytotoxic payload. Thus, ADC comprising different drug linkers or with different antibodies against the same target can vary significantly in their utility.